<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not so artificial confession by CitrusErotica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221669">Not so artificial confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusErotica/pseuds/CitrusErotica'>CitrusErotica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Androids, Begging, Bottom Dirk Strider, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Kind of stridercest, M/M, Mild breath play, Porn With Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Voice Kink, breath play, kind of Selfcest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusErotica/pseuds/CitrusErotica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk gets fucked by Hal after making his body and showing him off to his friends in college... </p><p>They do it on stage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not so artificial confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Setting:<br/>Concert Hall</p><p>Genre:<br/>Porn With Plot </p><p>Trope:<br/>Androids and Robots </p><p>Prompt:<br/>Confessions (revelation of love/desire; of other secrets; truth or dare games, revealing truths when feverish) </p><p>Kink:<br/>Verbal seduction; sweet talking; reciting poetry; talking someone to orgasm”</p><p>Prompt by bleep0bleep.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dirk could hardly believe that all of the months, </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> of work are finally to be kicked into action. Just one, one last test. If all is well, Hal will be able to inhibit the physical realm with a sweet robo-bod. He typed out a message to him to tell him to get into the body again and without being prompted, Hal sprung up. He showed the range and control of his motions, standing, walking, stretching, picking up a hairpin delicately without being asked to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sound recognition needs to be fixed, “ he pointed out, making Dirk jump from his zoned out state, just staring at his creation which he simultaneously loves and hates. He checked the laptop to face-palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t fucking—” Dirk groaned and erased an unecessary bit of code that locked Hal’s hearing in case it was too overwhelming or he used the body to listen in on him while it wasn’t completely done yet. He ran it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about now? Do you hear me, Lil’ Hal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, be thankful I agreed to this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, I need sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Don’t go wandering outside yet, get used to the body in here and wake me up in a few hours so we can bring you to meet the rest for real now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All systems are clear so that would be greatly appreciated and deserved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, just don’t get in trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hal listened to that command, going through the house and trying to stay quiet despite his heaviness. Agility didn’t come easy at first, but this AI was a quick learner, far too quick for Dirk to handle. It only took three hours to examine everything in the house, do every possible motion that wouldn’t break something, and bore him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dirk. Dirk, wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumbling was his only answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dirk, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why don’t I have a dick?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for fucks sake, “ Dirk answered, “I am not building you a robot dick dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to forever be dickless?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hal, shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t make me one, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Dirk jump up and grab his shades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hell no. You’re gonna make it something atrocious, I don’t even wanna know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jake would like it. I could make it blue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jake’s mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for long, bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not building you a cock, my guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, Dirk’s word was law, for now, and so Hal relented. He knew if he heckled Dirk enough that he would give in like with the body, but this was good enough for now. He would see, move, speak, it was heavenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta meet up at the concert hall, this could be a good test for you, “ Dirk threw some of his clothes at the robot, who caught it flawlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This should be good enough until you get your own wardrobe, can’t have you walking around like a nudist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no dick, does it even matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I have no ass, but I still wear pants, fuck off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hal, put on the clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put on the fucking clothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am your dad, put it on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am literally your creator.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a robot body that could crush you and you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could literally crush you, Dirk, doesn’t that count for something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Put. On. The Fucking. Clothes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end Dirk convinced Hal to put on the jeans, but he refused the shirt, wanting his slick, black metal on display, along with the intricate red circuit-like lights trailing along his body and the precise way his joints bend. It… wasn’t a bad look. But that’s just Dirk’s narcissism speaking since he made him off of himself, even going as far as matching their strength and height and locking some of Hal’s abilities behind walls upon walls of code the android has no access to but most likely knows of its existence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk was invited to watch Dave and John argue in a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>we’ve been friends for years’</span>
  </em>
  <span> way about what direction to go when it comes to the genre for the talent show-concert-festival-shindig the school was preparing for the freshmen as they do each year. Mostly just to throttle the seniors that little extra amount with a promise of bonuses and a gateway for getting out of the classes they paid for. Whatever. Dirk was solid with or without effort. Roxy settled for watching them too while Jade fumbled with instruments, unable to choose one, contemplating whether or not to learn to play bagpipes or just getting her two necked guitar from home. The rest weren’t here today but when Dirk walked in with Hal behind him Roxy jumped first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-M-G! OOHMG, OMG!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She practically squealed while rushing up to the robot, immediately recognising him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hal! Hal, holy shit, you have a sweet bod! Look at you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was overjoyed to see her online buddy in (sort of) flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shut up to see what the commotion was about and looked over his shoulder at what John was staring at and his jaw dropped, Jade though was still lost in her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bro. Is that a whole ass fucking robot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am more than just a robot, Dave, I’m an AI, fully capable and sentient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will someone explain to me what the frick he just said and why he looks like Dirk, “ John added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of them cleared out but Dirk was stuck waiting for Hal while Roxy continued talking and talking and </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him and he was bored out of his mind so he went behind them to exit and wait outside. What he did not expect is Hal coming up behind him and snatching the cigarette from his lips before he could light it, Roxy laughing and leaving them to deal with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, don’t tell me you’re gonna give me a speech about how smoking is bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is bad, but that is not the point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hal took the box from Dirk’s pocket to return the stick of slow death instead of wasting it and returned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, “ he dragged Dirk back in by his elbow as the man tried to pocket his lighter in confusion. He didn’t put up much of a fight but he did snatch his arm away and walked by his side up to the stage. His way, his way or the highway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, “ Hal faked a clearing of his throat, “bromeo, bromeo, where art t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, no. Don’t even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, at least I let you be Bromeo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the point of this other than ironic ridicule in front of, “ Dirk paused, looking and motioning towards the empty seats, “literally no one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to confess, you prick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Trying to confess what? Your undying love for the original version of yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s to say you’re the original?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t change the subject, I built you more than capable of following trains of thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Dirk. You made me do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirk narrowed his eyes behind the tinted glass and preemptively took a step back from the robot just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very, very eloquent of you Dirk, such a bright one this Strider is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware of the implications but you built me this way, I’m practically conditioned to both love and loathe you and appearance-wise it is the former. In short, let’s fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirk had absolutely no words for this so he made the mistake of turning his back to jump off the stage since the stairs are by Hal… which only got Dirk in trouble as mechanical fingers latched onto his wrist, locking in place so it is impossible to break free, like a cuff, swiftly moving Dirk to a position he cannot move in without pain. The other hand rested tightly on Dirk’s other shoulder to keep him from escaping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No running from your feelings, our feelings, Dirk. I know you feel the same, we’re—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same fucking person, I know! God, will you shut up with that for fucking once?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirk was frustrated, and not in the good way, he was way too vulnerable in this position and incapable of doing anything. Hal can just shut off pain sensors so any way of escape is impossible unless Hal decides to let him go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me yes, Dirk. Let’s make this sweet travesty happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here of all places? On a goddamn stage? Where anyone can walk in for a real show?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m keenly aware of your exhibitionism, “ Hal pointed out, letting the hand on his shoulder slide to the front, on his chest, then up, cold fingers laying so gently around Dirk’s throat, flexing before moving into place, not pushing or pressing at all. Dirk’s breath quickened. His body betrayed him in the form of hair rising all over, standing in attention, him becoming extremely aware of where they are, how open the space is, how it is a literal fucking stage, how his sounds could echo like a choir, how someone could hear and walk in, invisioning how the two of them look right now, how they could look… Basically, he just tortured himself by thinking about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How, “ he breathed out, “how would you even get off? I didn’t make you a cock. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After this, you will. Right now, I could get off to just seeing how pathetic I can make you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jesus.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirk would be lying if that slightly buzzing voice near his ear saying such lewd things didn’t just make him hot all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Do your worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dirk, tell me yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, “ he humoured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Hal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice one, but no. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Be polite</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> begging.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hal pulled Dirk’s arm just a bit higher behind his back, giving his shoulder sickeningly sweet pain he wished he wasn’t into every time he feels it, pushing Dirk back against him and ghosting his artificial lips across the curve of his neck right underneath where his thumb rests, Dirk’s hand shooting up to hover over Hal’s on his throat. Then Hal backs the fuck off. Dirk couldn’t explain the relief of having his arm back and the disappointment of being released and not feeling the near burning heat of a metal chest and cold fingers capable of crushing every inch of him, being so gentle with him. He sighed and in the moment of silence with Hal more distantly behind him, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>shivered</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dirk is not a creature who easily reacts in such a way. Steps against wood were heard behind him, lowering in volume which made Dirk turn sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Hal, wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had your chance, oh well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hal, stop right there, that’s a command.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hal, “ fffffff— “</span>
  <b>
    <em>please</em>
  </b>
  <span>, “ —ucking damn it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The single word was shattering to Dirk’s pride and ego and both of them knew it, he’d rather have his teeth ripped out slowly than beg for anything, but he will find it worth it soon enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. You missed your shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirk practically ran to Hal, stepping in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hell nah, you are not getting away with teasing me then making me fucking beg and I get nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you really want me to dick you down, but if I deny you satisfaction now I’m more likely to get what I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking jerk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirk grabbed the other’s metal face, pushing their lips together, and Hal didn’t respond, not for a lack of processing but because he simply wanted to rile him up more, making Dirk sort of give up after a few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me, you fucker!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was the one confessing here but it seems like you want it a lot more than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fucking fine, “ Dirk gave up, backing away, deciding jacking off later will be enough, going to sit on the edge of the stage. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is Hal’s time to strike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise me full authority over the creation of my cock and I’ll get you off bro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not use the words ‘get you off’ and ‘bro’ in the same sentence ever again and we have a deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, “ Hal brushed it off, only sparing a second to blacklist the combo from his coding, then making his way to the human. He paused while examining him as if for the first time. Dirk was on pins and needles, glancing to the main and side entrances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you want it, Dirk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet down, you jackass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hal swiftly snatched the shades and put them on top of the drum set to which Dirk protested but allowed. The android’s hand came up to lightly put pressure on the human’s chest and take a step to have both of them move towards the speaker. He picked Dirk up to sit him on it. Hal’s hands went to his knees next, sliding up his thighs to separate them and stand between them, an unnaturally smooth smile on his face. Certainly not fitting for Dirk’s features, but Hal’s? Despite having identical faces, he made it work. (He didn’t. It looks creepy.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk’s breath caught when Hal’s hand shot up to grab his throat again, unprompted, just to loosen and stay there while the robot glared at him with red irises, to which he found was his way of telling Dirk to stay fucking still because the other hand slid down his clothed chest down to the bulge in his pants like erotic manga. It didn’t put pressure, it didn’t dwell. It lingered elsewhere, caressing his thigh then back up, avoiding his semi hard dick to go up his chest under the shirt only to pinch a nipple. Dirk bit the inside of his lip and did not give much away. He couldn’t hide too many reactions since Hal monitored his breathing, his heartbeat, every minor change in muscles and nerves, he had full access to his creator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell and stayed right after a button was popped open, a zipper pulled down, pants and boxers pulled down to ankles. Those were Dirk’s, obviously. The clothing felt like ankle cuffs, he realised as Hal debated pulling his shirt off to make him feel more exposed, but opted for bunching it up and pulling it up, fingers again resting against Dirk’s throat, through the hem and neck holes this time though, keeping it in place. Not many words were exchanged since Hal’s artificial lips pressed to Dirk’s. The human’s hands finally reacted and went to Hal’s chest as the robot’s rested on a bare hip. Dirk could feel both the cold of Hal’s fingers, which made him twitch, and the nearly scorching heat coming from Hal’s core. Their tongues dance weirdly, strange, wet sounds coming from them, since Hal didn’t have an organic one. If you asked Dirk, he wouldn’t be able to name the materials, not at that moment. It wasn’t all that pleasant actually, so Dirk broke free and made a mental note to update whatever that was. Hal opted for jacking him off but used some of the liquid his mouth was able to produce by spitting in his hand instead of doing it dry. Truly, Dirk should be thankful. The pathetic noise in the back of his throat said he definitely found that extremely hot and so did the way his dick jumped, but Hal wasn’t done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how fucking embarrassing you look right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnn? What the fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just pathetic, “ red eyes lit up brighter only to change to a darker hue as he leaned away, keeping a tight and slow pace to make Dirk squirm soon, looking over him. As Dirk noticed it… He felt seen. Exposed. His shirt was up, pants down, dick out and on display for anyone who would please to enter, on a literal fucking stage, being touched by a robotic version of himself while being degraded for getting off to it, which only made it hotter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hal. Hal, what the fuck, “ he rasped out, struggling to keep his tone even and quiet, sounds stuck in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t tell me you’re not getting off to it. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulsating</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dirk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, “ he breathed out, turning his head and looking at the curtains the best he could. The grip on his throat tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me, “ Hal nearly growled out, leaning in but not covering his body from view of anyone who could walk in. Their sides faced the main entrance, the seats, Dirk was looking in the opposite direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, “ he said through his teeth, closing his eyes, but it was even worse then. He imagined people in the seats, watching them, then shot his head to the side to see if it was real. Shit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I see, “ Hal let go of him after that which made him want to gutturally whine but he didn’t. Dirk wanted to applaud himself for it but then jumped when Hal took his shirt to blindfold him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be fucking serious, “ rang out from the human’s mouth, the slightly transparent white material allowing just sillouhettes to be seen, and even then not very clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m watching you Dirk, and anyone else could be right now, but you don’t know. Focus on my words instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand returned with a much slower, lighter touch, which made Dirk’s hips buck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That desperate already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold, slick hand returned after another sound of spitting and kept the barely there rhythm and tightness, infuriating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop teasing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next words came from right beside Dirk’s ear while the shirt was being lifted to the human’s mouth, uncovering his eyes but oh well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bite down, you’ll thank me later. We can’t have you being too loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hhhhhnnnnghhhhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirk does as told, begrudgingly and puts a hand to Hal’s back, tracing over a red line of light which made the robot halt. His sensors picked it up and it was… not… he can’t seem to describe it, never feeling such a thing before, but it fired him up, made him want to break Dirk in the most satisfying way for both of them. It made him want to shove three finger in him and tell him he’s a whore and it wasn’t enough. It’s like being teased, lightly brushing over the spots Hal can’t reach by himself, slightly entering the engraved lines emitting light. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dirk wasn’t even aware of what he was doing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hal tightened his fist around Dirk’s cock, not in a painful way, and started a faster pace, finally dragging a noise out of the boy, a muffled one, high pitched and needy. It was loud enough for the reverb of the room to alter it and it made both of their pairs of ears perk up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shuddering</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dirk huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was simultaniously so extremely kinky and yet it was merely a handjob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More, moan for me more Dirk. I want to hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirk refused, breathing loudly and leaning back against the larger speaker, arching his back slightly, feeling fingers graze over the side of his neck and down his torso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the hand put Dirk’s leg over a solid shoulder. Dirk’s body was completely on display. Hal made sure to pick the one opposite to the side where the seats were, Dirk watching the door rather than looking at the erotic sight of a matt black hand jerking him off. He couldn’t stay quiet. Dirk’s moaning echoed even though the shirt muffled them and Hal’s insistant degredation combined with ego strokes and dick strokes was unbearable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a handsome whore. What would Jake think? Would he join us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bring him into this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirk let go of the wet shirt, feeling icky while holding it, just to say that. It was immediately followed by two fingers in his mouth and he sighed and accepted them with a scorching glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not cheating on him, don’t worry. This is practically semi-public masturbation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thut u’!” (Shut up)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t quite hear you over the fingers in your mouth, “ Hal rubbed in by shoving a third in, hungry to watch Dirk get off to him. To his actions, to Hal’s touch and words. Dirk groaned and it turned into a whine as he bucked his hips up, holding onto the speaker he’s sitting on for balance but Hal didn’t like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you can fuck my hand to completion? Go ahead and try, slut, “ he dared, invertedly telling Dirk to stop it. He couldn’t. He tried but his self-discipline lasted all of six seconds. Hal chuckled darkly and humoured him, leaning back to get a better view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, so desperate, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pathetic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It looks just like you’re about to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah, hhhah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hnnngHal, </span>
  </em>
  <span>shi-</span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—cum for me, “ Hal pulled his hand away to get an outraged groan from the human, “ but I can’t let you do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking piece of shit, you’re worse than a toaster!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harsh words from a needy cockwhore. I’ll have you cum whenever I want to, sugarcube.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nickname stabbed Dirk in the worst/best place, his love for horses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you won’t, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human raised his hand and Hal didn’t stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea, start up nice and slow for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell nah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Dirk</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t answer and closed his eyes, chasing his high and focusing on anything but the cold hand closing around his throat, cutting off his circulation and making him pulse in his own hand and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Stop</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuuuuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped just a second or two before too late it seems because he feels like he’ll explode. He doesn’t know exactly why but Hal’s commanding voice is hot as fuck. Dirk wants him to talk to him like that to completion and Hal seems to have the same idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Look at me</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>You’re going to do as I fucking say, understood?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirk huffed and nodded, not trusting his voice to not waver. Hal let two icy hands travel down his body, watching him react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna take what I give you and only cum when I let you. You’re so hot when you’re breaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may splinter, but I do not break, “ he forced his voice to act but it was strained as Hal’s hands avoided exactly the spot he wanted them at and instead he ended up with a finger in his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stop there, no. Soon enough Dirk was moaning into Hal’s hand to muffle it, the metal body leaning over him, telling him dirty things, exposing his desires, degrading him, complimenting him, three fingers deep in him, purposely avoiding his prostate until he’s nearly done talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you can guess what I’d do to you next, Dirk, right? I’d fuck you. I’d fuck you until you came fucking </span>
  <b>dry</b>
  <span>, Dirk. You’re so close, “ he hit the spot now, again and again, “</span>
  <b>so, so, so close.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Speed up</b>
  <span>, “ Hal commanded, Dirk following it up by jerking himself off faster, one hand trying to scratch his skinless back, only scraping it slightly because his nails are short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hal, holy shit, just—just let me—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum? You want to cum, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, “ he continued, huffing, breathing harshly into the hand, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>yesss</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead then, “ he slammed the spot that made Dirk’s brain stutter and shut down, “</span>
  <b>cum for me</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk would be lying if he said he didn’t cum </span>
  <b>hard</b>
  <span>. He released while bucking his hips and moaning loudly, back arched and high and holy shit. He panted while Hal let him ride it out only to clean him up with his already wet shirt and start clothing him in everything but the top. Dirk himself was spacey. He was in bliss, floating after lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he needs that dick made ASAP.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>